Traveling through Time
by Yugioash
Summary: You think Battle against the Darkness is something. What if Zack Kimmi Leon Sam Arrow and Rei was sent back in time when their parents were fighting Zophis the first time? Read to find out. Padma and Daisy will appear later in the story to help.
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Zack, Kimmi, Leon, Sam, Arrow, Rei, Daisy, and Padma waited as their parents were talking about something. "Guys come in," Kiyo shouted. They entered to see the room full with Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi Schneider Sunbeam Kanchome Falgore Wonrei Lien Kiddo Dr. Riddles Penny Uri and Brago and Sherry. "Listen we got a mission for you three," Kiyo told them. "What is it dad?" Kimmi asked. "There been a time portal founded in one of the doors to the past," Zatch explained. "15 years to be persist," Tia told them, "When we were still fighting for king." "We can't check it out because if our past selves interact with us its catastrophe," Brago explained. "Wait what if they're curious about us?" Zack asked. "They'll learn who you are, so when you return our memories of you will change through my power," Zeno explained. "Daisy Padma we're going to have to ask you to stay," Penny said. "Why?" Padma asked. "Unlike the others all of your spells you got from your mother," Kiyo explained, "Rei Sam your not permitted to show your mamodo powers either. Back then half-breads don't exist yet," "But what about our mamodo markings?" Rei asked. "I will deal with that," Zatch explained. "Deal," the children agree.

The next day they were at the portal, Zatch gave Rei and Sam. "This ambulate hides any mamodo features but not your powers to mamodo and human eye," Zatch explained, "So try not to activate them. Also you'll still have all your spells." "Right," Rei and Sam said. everyone said their goodbyes. "Oh one more thing, don't call us mom or dad or any of that when you see us, instead refer us to our first name." Zatch explained.

All 6 of them entered the portal to unknown


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ow," Zack said rubbing his head. "Where are we?" Leon asked. "More like when are we," Kimmi corrected Leon. Zack picked up a news paper. "Guys, this is when Mr. Takamine found out where Zophis was hiding," Zack told them. "What do you think we should do?" Rei asked. "Why ask me?" Zack asked. "You are prince of the mamodo world thus you're the leader," Rei explained.

Zack paced back and forth for a while. "We could challenge Dr. Riddles and Kiddo to a mamodo battle," Zack explained. "Zack are you crazy? If our books get burns here how do you know you can return back to the present?" Kimmi asked. "No I mean Dr. Riddles are recruiting mamodos to battle Zophis we can join," Zack explained. "Even worst," Rei told him. "Why is that?" Zack asked. "You look like your dad with a new style," Rei explained. "I vote we do go there," Leon said. Arrow Zack and even Sam agreed. "There we're joining," Zack explained.

They found Dr. Riddles and Kiddo returning from there battle with Kiyo. "Dr. Riddles I presume," Zack shouted. "Yes," Dr. Riddles said looking at them. "We heard you've been recruiting mamodos and we want to join," Zack told him. "This is Arrow and his human partner Rei, this is Leon and his human partner Sam, and my name is Zack and this is my human partner Kimmi." "Well of course you can join but are you three strong enough?" Dr. Riddles asked.

Few minutes later somewhere safe Zack Leon and Arrow demestrait their powers. Then had to explain that they were from 15 years into the future and who their parents, except for Sam, were not telling him who won. "Now we're sent back in time to find out more of the reason of this portal and have no way home in our time till then," Zack explained. "So wait your from the future where battles been long history," Dr. Riddles asked. "Yes sir," Zack explained. "And you fought Zophis before?" Kiddo asked. "Yes, yes we fought Zophis," Zack complained. "Well I believe you," Dr. Riddles explained. "Thank goodness," Kimmi said. "I don't think a test will be required but I wish you the best of luck," Dr. Riddles explained.

The next day Sam paid for a private plane tickets to their destination. "Good thing you're an heir of the Belmont fortune," Zack whispered. "Yeah as long as I don't need to explain myself we're finding," Sam explained. They reach a plane ride to the Amazon. Dr. Riddles told them that the others were waiting. "Kimmi, I'm bored," Zack complained. "Not now Zack," Kimmi said. "Zack here," Rei shouted handing him a book. "I pick up books that been published before the last battle for king, so enjoy," Rei said. Zack read one as they waited then talked Rei in sparring with him since they were the only ones that know Kong Fu on the plane finally they landed at their destination. "Remind me again why I agree to spar with you?" Rei asked. "Because I said I'll tell Kimmi a secret I got from Arrow," Zack responded.

There Apollo Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi and Schneider (who they were told to call Ponygon no matter what). "Wow that's my parents," Zack thought, "They're younger than me by at least 2 years." Kimmi thought the same except instead of being younger than her by two years they had to be older than her by 1 year. "You must be the latest recruit," Apollo said, "Zack Kimmi, Leon Sam, Arrow and Rei." "Right," Zack explained. To their eyes they looked the same but through the others eyes Rei still had white hair but he looked more like his human half. Sam still the black hair guy but with out the markings.

"Dr. Riddles also told us all about you," Apollo told them. "What I told him to keep it a secret," Zack shouted. "So it is true about you being our kids from the future," Megumi said. "Nice job idiot," Sam said hitting Zack on the head. "Wait you mean Tia and I will have him?" Zatch asked, "Gross." "You were a good example to us Dad," Zack said. "But you look like your 8, we're only 6," Tia responded. "Tell me about it mom," Zack said. "Wait so Kiyo and I will get married?" Megumi asked. "Let's not get into conclusion Megumi," Kiyo said blushing. "Listen," Rei shouted, "You were suppose to find out yourselves if we met do to our spells. But once we do return your memory of us being your children will be blocked for the safety of the future." "Definitely Lien and Wonrei's kid," Zatch said. Rei took off his ambulate but Sam didn't as they don't know who his parents are. "So Leon Arrow, are you two related to me?" Zatch asked. "We're your nephews," Leon explained, "But its best off not telling you how." "Leon I'm taller that Uncle Zatch," Arrow told him. "No you're the same height," Rei replied.

Soon enough they were on the limbo to the boat. "So Rei do you inherit mamodo powers," Megumi asked. "Well two of my dad's powers, Go Boren and Regaruk. My twin sister Padma has Boren and Go Regaruk," Rei explained. "This is odd talking to the son of Lien and Wonrei," Zatch said. "You think that's odd, how about talking to my 6 year old dad," Zack complained. "Zack, don't make me ground you," Tia said. "Mom you can't ground me in this time as one I don't exist and two you're actually younger than me," Zack said. "Like I said odd," Zatch said.

They reached the ruins and the structure was odd. Zack and Kimmi pulled the others to the side. "Remember we have to let things go the way its suppose to be," Zack explained, "Meaning if one of them is suppose to burn a book, they burn a book," Zack explained. Just then rustling was heard in nearby bushes. "An enemy," Kiyo said. Then Kanchome and Falgore jumped out. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted as lightning hit them both with out burning the book. "Wait that's Falgore and Kanchome," Arrow said. "Kimmi, you could of alternate the time line," Zack told her. "Sorry," Kimmi apologized. They went through the normal meeting of hello and that end up explaining the new members relationship with the others.

Kanchome started calling Tia strangling Tia. Zack already know why just went ahead act like his 6 year old father which was confused. "Zack tell me I'm not going to be like that in the future," Tia asked. "Sorry mom, I can't the future is to remain silent," Zack explained. "Well am I going to be braver?" Kanchome asked. "I can't answer that either," Zack explained. "Guys stop antagonizing them. The future is suppose to be for you to find out," Kiyo told them. Just then they countered 2 mamodos. One was a dragon mamodo the other Zack knew. "Alm," Zack said. "You know that small guy?" Kiyo asked. "Oh only stories," Zack lied. "In other hands classify," Kiyo responded. "Sorry, but we were given orders by the king of the mamodo world to keep the future safe by keeping things a secret," Zack explained. "It sounds like the mamodo world finally did get a kind king," Zatch said. "Ok here's the plan. We'll need Kanchome to do this," Kiyo explained.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure about this?" Leon asked. "We have to let it be," Zack responded, "Besides our spells is useless for the plan." Kanchome was trying to provoke the mamodos to fallow them. 'Eshiru' the Mamiko shouted as a blast went at them. Kanchome and Falgore dodged the attack and were off. "Maybe we should provide cover for them," Megumi said. "They'll be fine," Rei said. "Besides if they know there was a bunch of us they'll go call for back up," Kiyo told them, "We'll just have to trust him." "Arrow you didn't launch Mikerdor on them did you?" Zack asked. "What does Mikerdor do?" Tia asked. "It turns anything or anyone it hits into a target for all attacks, and no mater how well you dodge it still will go after you," Leon responded.

The mamodos chased Kanchome and Falgore to the stairway. 'Poruk' Falgore shouted as Kanchome transformed into a wheel. They rolled down the stairs and hit the ground. "Now up there," Falgore said, 'Poruk'. Kanchome transformed into a raffling hook as Falgore threw him to the tunnel above. Once Kanchome had grip of it he transformed into normal pulling Falgore to the top with him. The mamodos hit the ground bellow them. "Not very smart," Falgore said. Then the mamodos came at them. they ran till Falgore was reached a dead end and Kanchome disappeared. The mamodos attack and the wall pushed back wine up being Kanchome transformed into the wall, in the room bellow the others waited.

"They did it," Megumi said. "I feel like I'm forgetting something," said Zack. A third mamodo appeared behind them. "Oh yeah now I remember, there was a third mamodo," Zack said hitting himself on the head. "How can you forget there was another mamodo?" Tia asked. "I was so focus in not revealing the past that I forgot," Zack explained. the third mamodo ran at that point. "Go after him Kanchome," Kiyo shouted. "Leave it to me," Kanchome agreed. "Leon I want to go help to," Arrow said. "Rei," Leon said looking at Rei. "I'll keep Arrow a safe," Rei said as they headed up with Ponygon fallowing. Once in the tunnel the dragon mamodo was about to fallow. "Oh no we have no way to stop them," Kiyo thought. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted as a dome appeared blocking the tunnel when the mamodo hit it and bounce off it

'Saikerga' 'Migazaker' Sam and Kimmi shouted. Zack swipes his hands together as Saikerga formed. Leon summons his rod and fired his Migazaker and both attacks fused into a powerful attack that hit the mamodo. "What was that?" Zatch asked. "Saikerga and Migazaker combination," Zack and Leon replied, "We also have Ultimate spells, and our own combinations of our spells." "You'll get use to it in the future," Kimmi told them. "Megumi and Tia are just as useful and apparently some of Zack's attack spells are a combination of Tia's Saise and Zatch's lightning attacks," Kiyo thought.

"Ponygon Arrow go now," Leon shouted. Alm and the dragon mamodo prepared to attack. 'Neshiruga' 'Degaruk' Mamiko and the baseball player shouted. Horns and laser fired at them. "The second spell," Kimmi shouted catching their attention, 'Raseioshi'. Zack stuck his hand out and Raseioshi appeared as the attacks hit it. even though it shattered the dragon mamodo still felt the electric charge in it's horns.

Then Alm noticed that Zatch and Kiyo were coming at him. Alm went to defense stance as Kiyo shouted, 'Zakerga'. Zakerga hit Alm sending him back. Then Zatch and Kiyo got up close again, 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted as Alm was hit again. Zack went for the book while at it. "Zack watch out," Megumi shouted as the dragon mamodo went at him. "The 4th spell," Sam shouted, 'Zakerga' Zakerga shot out of Leon's rod and hit the mamodo giving Zack the chance to move. Kiyo and Zatch moved back as well.

"Hey human stop launching weak spells," Alm finally said, "I'm being push around out there so launch our stronger spells." That took Zatch Kiyo Tia and Megumi but not Zack Kimmi Leon nor Sam. "Hey if you have your own free will why are you helping Milordo Z, instead of fighting him?" Kiyo asked. 'Ganjyasu Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted as Alm hammered the ground with his fist and blast shot underneath their feet. "We're not force to do anything, thanks to him we can freely. We're just paying off our debt to him by fallowing his orders," Alm explained, "Not only that our human partners can't disobey us if they're being manipulated."

"Alm has changed over the years. This battle is about to get interesting," Zack commented, "Kimmi Sam get ready to use Mizaruk and Saizaruk, this battle is about to get interesting."

On Kanchome's and Arrows side they were head on with the attack. 'Amuruk' the man shouted as the mamodo tried to punch them with his power up arm. _'Go Boren'_ the voice in Rei's head shouted as his hand glowed and stopped the attack. 'Poruk' Falgore shouted as Kanchome transformed into the wall and Falgore and Ponygon disappeared. Rei opened the spellbook with his free hand. "The 4th Spell," Rei shouted. 'Migaruk'. Arrow shot Migaruk out of his rod and it hit the mamodo's hand weakening the spell as Rei pushed him back. Falgore used the time to get the book but the mamodo pushed them back. Kanchome started singing and Falgore recovered quickly. "After being push back by my mamodo powers he's still standing," Rei said. "Not only that, this mamodo seems to be sad and I think I know why," Arrow responded.

On the other side the others was set for Zatch's plan. "We'll fight your way Zatch," Kiyo agreed. "Hey Mr. Takamine, Leon and I have power up spells to, Saizaruk and Mizaruk," Zack shouted. "So you guys already know the plan, fine you can help Zatch," Kiyo agreed. "Tia Megumi can you launch your shields on my command?" Kiyo asked. "Sure," they agreed. Kimmi opened the orange spellbook to the 6th spell as Sam opened the grey spellbook to the 5th spell. "The 6th Spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Rauzaruk'. Lightning hit Zatch's body causing his natural speed and strength the increase. "The 5th spell," Sam shouted next, 'Mizaruk'. Lightning hit Leon with the same effect but he was glowing white. "The 6th spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Saizaruk'. Zack's body glowed orange with the same effect.

All three went up toward the mamodos. 'Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted as later blast fired on Zatch. Zatch dodge the attack. Zatch went strait at Mamiko while Zack and Leon kept Alm busy. Leon grabbed Zack's hand and swing his cousin at Alm. Zack tackled Alm forcing him to the ground. "Don't act so tough Alm, I know the truth of why you're fighting and so does Leon," Zack said. "Foolish kid," Alm said.

'Garuderuk' the baseball player shouted as the dragon mamodo's mouth split in half and came at Zatch. "Zatch," Kiyo shouted. "Dad catch the mamodo with your hands," Zack shouted. "If you say so," Zatch responded catching the mamodo as the spell worn off. Zatch threw the mamodo aside. "Amazing," Tia and Megumi said. Alm stood up after Zack got up just to the three mamodos go after Mamiko. "Human attack," Alm shouted. "Tia Megumi," Kiyo ordered. "Got it," they replied. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted as Seioshi surrounded the four.

"Human from bellow," Alm said about to hit the ground. "Not good I can't reveal my powers," Sam said. Kiyo and Megumi over heard. "Could it be Sam is half mamodo?" Kiyo wandered. 'Ganjyasu Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted as multiple attacks came for everytime Alm hit the ground. The barrier shattered, but Zatch had Mamiko covered. Alm saved his human partner while Zack and Leon helped get the rubble off of Zatch. Saizaruk Mizaruk and Rauzaruk was wearing out. As the mamodo plan for the attack.

"Kiyo someone explained to me why those three are not attacking?" Tia asked. "Zatch pity's them and Zack and Leon are just helping. My guess for the bell cousins, they heard stories about this battle and are only keeping us in suspense in order for the future to remain the way it's suppose to be," Kiyo explained. "Besides this way is better than launching several spells," Kimmi told them. the mamodos jumped at Zack Leon and Zatch. "Kimmi this time wait to attack," Zack shouted. 'Mizaruk' 'Rauzaruk' Sam and Kiyo shouted.

Meanwhile the armor mamodo was keeping the others safely. 'Gigano Amuruk' the partner shouted. Ponygon jumped on the mamodo forcing him to miss. 'Mikerga' Rei shouted as Mikerga fired out of Arrow's rod and hit the mamodo. "Our attack isn't doing a thing," Rei said. Falgore took another hit after trying to get the book. Rei hit himself as he remembers the story. "Duh we can't win with Poruk but with Koporuk," Rei said. Falgore told Kanchome the plan. "My dad's power I inherit it can help," Rei explained. 'Koporuk' Falgore shouted as Kanchome shrunk and took a match lit it and put it close to the book for it to burn.

Meanwhile Zatch and Leon dodge another attack as the two spells worn out. "Your mocking this battle," Alm shouted. "You're the fool fighting a battle that already ended a thousand years ago," Zatch responded. "That's it use our strongest spell," Alm ordered Mamiko. 'Egudorisu Neshiruga' 4 poles formed a pyramid at them. 'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Bao Zakerga shot out of Zatch's mouth and both attacks cancel each other out. Kiyo collapsed from the effects.

'Gigano Dioderuk' the baseball player shouted as the dragon mamodo gained armor and attack. "Now it's our turn to defend," Tia said. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted as their disc like shield blocked the attack. Zack and Leon both had the spellbooks as they won. "Alright Zack and Leon," Zatch shouted. "Lucky for us we save our weakest spell for this," Zack said.

At the other in the book burned as everyone celebrated. "Come on guys the others must of won by now," Rei said holding the indigo spellbook. "Yay," Arrow shouted.

At the same battle field Zack and Leon burned the books as the two returned to the mamodo world. Zatch Tia made a promise that they won't fight like they did. And explained why they were fighting. "Hey you the one with the black jacket," Alm shouted at Zack, "I have a feeling when you returned to the future I'll be waiting." "I can't wait," Zack responded. After that Alm disappeared. "Now we need to wait for the others," Sam said. "Before that I have a question," Kiyo said, "You're a hybrid aren't you?" Sam smirked as Zack nodded. "Yeah I'm a hybrid like Rei. And my dad was a mamodo, but my power is manipulating gravity," Sam explained. "Your Sherry and Brago's kid then," Kiyo said. "Over time Brago my dad, his attitude will change, from that he'll be helpful," Sam explained.

"So Sam's secret is out then," Rei said as the rest arrived. "Good you guys made it," Kiyo shouted. They celebrated for winning their battles. The human partners regained conscious and after thanks they were send to Apollo's place. "Lets find a place to rest up before continuing," Kiyo suggested. "Good idea," Rei agreed.

Meanwhile Leila along with a mamodo shape as a V name Victoreem another mamodo Dalmos and their human partners was waiting when Victoreem decided to head down to test the intruders power.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They reached to where they could see the sky. "Ooh the sky," Tia said. "It really is," Zatch agreed. They found some water flowing and everyone got a drink. Zack took off his black jacket and put it in his bag. Kanchome and Ponygon was drinking water out of the fountain. But spit it out when they saw they were drinking down stream from where Zatch was swimming with nothing on. "Oh no," Zack said covering his eyes. Tia was complaining to Zatch about dirtying up the water. "Megumi get water up stream," Tia shouted as Megumi already know that.

Kimmi got her water upstream as well not even looking at Zatch. "Zack may not do stunts like that, but times like these you can tell he's Zatch's son," Kimmi thought. Megumi look and saw that Kiyo was working on a map of the place while Zatch Tia Ponygon Kanchome and Arrow was playing around. Zack and Leon was sitting back watching. Then Tia tripped over and hit the ground. "Uh oh," Zack said. Tia started strangling Zatch's neck.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be resting?" Rei asked. Arrow's stomach growled, "I'm hungry." "No worry," Falgore said revealing melons. Megumi cut the melons evenly and everyone got a slice. "Yum, very melon," Arrow said taking a bite. "Very Mellon?" Tia asked. "Don't ask," Rei responded. Megumi took out a cutting board and cut everyone a piece. "I can't wait to show off our 9th spell," Zack said. "What is your 9th spell anyways?" Tia asked. "Ra Seshield. It's like your Ma Seshield, but has the same effects as Zatch's Rashield as it deflects attacks back with an electric charge for extra power," Kimmi responded. "Something tells me we'll see more of those spells as we fight the ancient mamodos," Kiyo said. Arrow was grinning about something when he heard that. "What?" Kiyo asked. "Let just say Rei and I have a helpful spell," Arrow responded.

"Hey Leon, sorry if I offend you in someway, but you kind of reminded me of a mamodo that stole my memories," Zatch said. "Is that so, well don't worry I'm not like that," Leon responded. "Ok," Zatch responded.

Victoreem enters the hall the others were at. "Victoreem," Victoreem shouted but they weren't paying attention. "Zack I'm bored and it's no fun with out Padma here to torment her and Sam about them having crushes on each other," Leon whispered. "Well we have Rei and Kimmi," Zack responded. "Yeah but Rei is Arrow's partner," Leon said. "Not my fault," Zack said. "Victoreem," Victoreem shouted. "Rei are you reading a book?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah, it's something I do on my spare time," Rei answered. "Don't take it the wrong way, when Rei have to team up with Arrow you hardly recognize the Rei you see now," Zack responded. "That would explain how Rei was quick into battle when we were chasing that one mamodo," Kanchome said.

Megumi noticed that Victoreem was standing there as his book was shinning brightly from his anger. "An enemy," Megumi shouted. Everyone turned to Victoreem. "Hey we know him," Arrow said. "You do," they asked. "Ah so the one in the purple hair knows me well," Victoreem said calming down. "Not hard to forget when you helped us in the future," Rei Zack Kimmi Leon and Sam thought. "Well then you should know as long as you don't ignore me I won't get angry. The name is Victoreem. The magnificent sir Victoreem. Now say my name," Victoreem said. "Do we have to?" Sam asked Zack. "Right now he's the enemy so we might as well," Zack answered. "The Magnificent Sir Victoreem," they all said. "Remember it well because it's the name that will destroy you," Victoreem shouted. "He's really angry," they shouted.

'Maguruga' Mohawk Ace shouted as V blast came at them from Victoreem. Everyone dodge the attack as the V blast left a hole. "That was close," Megumi said. "Arrow I know you were close to Victoreem in the future, but since at this time era Victoreem is the enemy just thinks of it as one of those training matches we had before," Rei whispered. "Got it partner," Arrow agreed. "Ah V for victory for me," Victoreem said, "Now as for you, I know most of you are low on strength from with in do to your previous battle. Which is why I choose now to attack?"

Zack removed his black jacket and placed it in his backpack as his signal to the others to get ready to fight. Kimmi Rei and Sam opened their spellbooks as they had plenty of strength from within to spare. "I separate my beautiful head," Victoreem said as his head started floating in the air then started spinning at a fast rate at all directions. "Rei Arrow Leon Sam around Zack," Kimmi shouted. "Everyone else around Tia," Kiyo shouted. Everyone did so knowing attack was about to happen. 'Maguruga' Mohawk Ace shouted as V blast fired all over the place. Zack and Tia stuck their hands out as both Megumi and Kimmi shouted, 'Seioshi' 'Raseioshi'. Both domes appeared as the attacks hit them.

"Your shield won't protect you forever as Mohawk Ace keeps poring strength from with in into the book as you're running low," Victoreem shouted. Seioshi started to crack from the power of the attacks. "Sam," Zack said. Sam raised his hand at Mohawk Ace. _'Gravirei'_ Sam activated his power as Gravity push down on Victoreem's body canceling the spell. Both Megumi and Kimmi canceled their spells.

"Ok how many spells we have left?" Kiyo asked. "I can use one or two," Megumi responded. "Same here," Falgore said. "Considering Kimmi and I hardly use any strength from within before now, we can still fight," Sam responded. "Same here," Rei responded. "Which is a good thing considering neither Arrow Leon nor I have used our strongest spells," Zack said. Leon and Arrow summoned their rods as Zack set himself.

'Mikerdor' Rei shouted as Arrow launches Mikerdor at Victoreem. His body glowed from the power. Then Zatch Tia Ponygon and Kanchome ran at them. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted as Zakerga hit Victoreem head on pushing him away from the body. Victoreem's head hit Mohawk ace. "Where's my body?" Victoreem asked. He saw what look like his body and attach to it. Then he tried setting for the attack but the body went to Mohawk Ace and tried taking the book away. "Why are you trying to take my book away body?" Victoreem asked then felt pain, "And why do I feel pain. That's when he noticed the 3 minus Kanchome was attacking his body and then he notice the body he was attach to was Kanchome.

"I'll get you for that," Victoreem shouted detaching from Kanchome. 'Maguruga' Mohawk ace shouted as Maguruga fired and came at them. Tia Zatch and Ponygon dodge the attack as it hit Victoreem's body. Sam opened the grey spell book for an attack. "The third spell," Sam shouted, 'Migazaker'. Leon launches Migazaker from his rod and hit Victoreem's head.

Meanwhile Victoreem reattach to his body and got up and took a V stance. "Now you'll surely disappeared with my strongest spell," Victoreem said, "Rage into my right arm." 'Chaguru' Mohawk Ace shouted as the orb in Victoreem's Right arm glowed. "Strength to my right shoulder," Victoreem shouted. 'Chaguru' Mohawk Ace shouted as the right shoulder glowed. "He's planning to use a powerful attack," Kiyo said, "We need to stop him."

Zatch ran at Victoreem. 'Maguru Yo-yo' Mohawk Ace shouted as Victoreem's arms turned into Yoyos and attack Zatch. "The fourth spell," Kimmi shouted as Zack got into his stance, 'Zakersword'. Zakersword appeared in Zack's hands. "That won't work against me," Victoreem explained. "How about this then, the sixth spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Saizaruk'. Zack's body glowed orange/yellow from the combination. Zack jumped in and deflect the Yo-yos with Zakersword till Zatch manage to break free and got to safety.

Victoreem's hands turned back to normal with the orbs still glowing. "Beauty to my manhood," Victoreem shouted. 'Chaguru' Mohawk Ace shouted as the third orb glowed. "The fourth spell," Rei shouted, 'Migaruk'. Migaruk fired from Arrow's rod and hit Victoreem's head canceling Mikerdor. "The fifth spell," Rei shouted, 'Mikerga'. Mikerga fired from Arrow's rod and hit the third orb. 'Zakerga' Sam shouted as Leon fired Zakerga from his rod and it hit Victoreem. Now Victoreem was even more angry and the orbs glowed brighter. 'Chaguru Imisudon' Mohawk ace shouted as a half of a V shape fired at them. "I don't think any of our shields can stop it," Megumi said. 'Migaruk' Rei shouted as another Migaruk hit it. 'Migaruk, Migaruk' Rei shouted two more times as they both hit the ultimate spell. "Thanks Rei, I'll handle it from here," Kiyo shouted, 'Bao Zakerga'. Bao Zakerga appeared and took the attack head on. "The seventh spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Bao Saikerga'. Bao Saikerga appeared from Zack's mouth and help Bao Zakerga fight it off. "That's Bao Saikerga?" Megumi asked. "But it looks like an orange version of Bao Zakerga," Tia said. "That's because it is Bao Zakerga, just different from Zatch's," Kimmi explained.

It lasted awhile but Victoreem's attack broke through and destroyed both attacks. _'Regaruk'_ Rei activates his power and grabbed Zack and Kimmi as Zatch got Kiyo and they dodge the attack. Kimmi collapse on her knees as Kiyo landed on the ground. Victoreem and Mohawk Ace set up for their strongest spell but this time with the left side glowing.

"Megumi right now we need Saifojio," Kiyo said. "The recovery spells?" Megumi asked. "Yeah," Kiyo answered. Victoreem was about to attack now. "Now," Kiyo shouted. "The fifth spell," Megumi shouted, 'Saifojio'. A sword appeared above Tia's hands. "I don't know about that spell but now you're surely disappeared," Victoreem said. "Let me tell you something Victoreem, this spell is a recovery spell that gives me enough strength to attack back," Kiyo explained. "No more playing around fired Mohawk Ace," Victoreem shouted. "Suite your self, Bao Zakerga," Kiyo shouted as this time Bao Zakerga appeared behind Zatch heading up for the ceiling. Victoreem readjust his position thinking that it'll attack from above. 'Chaguru Imisudon' Mohawk Ace shouted as this time the attack came at Bao Zakerga full power. Bao Zakerga missed as it keep going up.

It hit the ceiling as smoke appeared and Victoreem's attack hit the ceiling causing rubble to fall. "As I thought, your chance has ended. Stupid, stupid heads. No good, no good, no good, no good. Hahahahaha. I'll miss you guys, lets deal with them Mohawk Ace," Victoreem said heading toward them and notice the spellbook. "Mohawk ace I thought I told you to protect my book," Victoreem said noticing Kanchome's face on Mohawk Ace's belly. Victoreem figured out most of the plan but still was unsure and knock down Mohawk Ace then found the spellbook he was holding was Kanchome, as Leon grabbed the spellbook.

"Future and Present mamodos 1 Victoreem from a thousand years ago 0," Leon said. At that moment Tia Zatch had Victoreem in their grasp as Leon summoned his rod. "No wait Leon, let Arrow do it," Zack shouted. "You up to it partner?" Rei asked. "I think so, after all this is when book got burn," Arrow responded. Victoreem took a V stance as Arrow aimed at the book. 'Megan' Rei shouted as a laser blast hit the book instantly burning it. Else where Leila Albert, Dalmos and Elizabeth decided to investigated the missing Victoreem.

"We should go back to town where Apollo is waiting and recover," Kiyo said. "Lucky for the group Sam and I haven't use Leon's and Arrow's best spells," Rei said, "he have enough strength from with in to use Mirashield and Migashield." "How's that lucky you been fighting as much as us," Kiyo asked. "Being half mamodos we're given extra strength from within than we would have if we were full blood humans for our own powers," Sam explained.

Ponygon ran to the hole and started shouting for something. "Kimmi can still use some of our spells two," Zack said and thought, "Especially if I put my strength in Baofojio." "Wow you actually defeated Victoreem," Leila said as she Dalmos and their human partners was there. "Mom," both Leon and Arrow thought. Zatch looked between Leila and Arrow confused as they both had the same hair color.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Begirusen' Elizabeth shouted as a torpedo fired from Dalmos chest at them. "Sam," Leon shouted aiming his rod. 'Mirashield' Sam shouted as a moon shape shield appeared and the torpedo hit it. "That mamodo is one of the 3 from the future, and that spell looks like my shield," Leila thought. The torpedo wasn't able to bounce back but it was canceled off. Leila aimed her rod at them then turned as Albert shouted, 'Migurun' the laser hit the wall creating a hole.

"Good your mother is on our side from the start," Rei whispered to Arrow who nodded and summoned his rod. Leila tried firing Migurun again but couldn't as she was aiming at Demolt. 'Megan' Rei shouted as their laser blast hit Dalmos. "What are you guys doing? Use that hole to escape," Leila shouted. Rei didn't move as he was set. 'Amubegiru' Elizabeth as Dalmos launches an attack at them. Leila grabbed Albert and jumped in front of the attack; 'Mishield' Albert shouted as Leila's shield appeared and took the hits and started cracking. "I can't last longer," Leila said. 'Migashield' Rei shouted as Arrow's shield supported Leila's. "Keep it up Arrow," Rei said.

"What are you guys doing? Use that hole to escape," Leila ordered. "But if we cancel our shield yours will break," Rei explained. "Besides Milordo Z will turn you back to stone," Kiyo shouted. "Yes but I know what we're doing is wrong so it wouldn't matter," Leila explained.

"Megumi take everyone and run," Kiyo ordered, "Zatch and I will help her." "No we'll fight with you," Megumi responded. "No Megumi without strength from within we'll just get in the way," Falgore explained. "Besides they won't be alone," Rei said, "We'll help to." "That's right," Arrow said. "No way Arrow you're my little brother, meaning you're safety is my responsibility," Leon shouted, "Which if you're staying I'm staying." "No I'll stay," Zack spoke up. "Zack?" Tia asked. "Leon Arrow your power is more needed together to protect everyone Kimmi and I can handle things from here," Zack explained, "Don't forget there's a reason why I learn Kong Fu." "Ok," Rei and Arrow agreed. Leon and Sam nodded as they know the reason.

"Tia," Kiyo shouted throwing the red spell book. Tia grabbed it and looked at them. "Zatch won't disappear if you have his book," Kiyo explained. "Got it," Tia said gripping it. The group left as Zatch Kiyo Zack and Kimmi stayed behind. "Kimmi," Zack said. Kimmi shook her head, "Saizaruk, Baofojio, Bao Saikerga, and Ra Seshield, is out of the question for now," Kimmi explained. "That just leaves us with our original spells," Zack thought.

Ponygon stayed with them unsure what to do. The shield broke causing Leila to fall back. Kiyo quickly responded by catching her. "I thought you left," Leila said. "No, not with out saving you," Kiyo explained. Kimmi opened the spellbook to the first spell. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted as Zack aimed and fired a Zaker at Dalmos. "That was weak," Dalmos said. Zatch came running at Dalmos and hit him with his head. "Mey, meru, meru mey," Ponygon shouted catching their attention. "Ponygon go ahead leave this to Zack Kimmi Zatch and I," Kiyo said, "I'm surprise you fallowed us here when you hate battles so much." "Mey?" Ponygon asked. "That's right your kind which is why you hate battles and conflicts. Also why you hate me, because I'm here Zatch has to battle," Kiyo explained.

'Begiruk' Elizabeth shouted as Demolt went to battle mode. "Now go!" Kiyo ordered. Ponygon left for a different reason than what they thought. 'Saiker' Kimmi shouted as Zack fired Saiker doing more damage. Meanwhile Zatch threw Kiyo at Elizabeth for the book. Demolt caught the book then went for Kiyo and Zatch and found them missing.

"If only we can use Baofojio, or Saizaruk," Kimmi said. "Zack was it?" Leila asked as Kiyo and Zatch talk about Ponygon. "Yeah," Zack said slipping on his black jacket. "Two mamodo's their shields look like mine," Leila said, "Why?" "Leon and Arrow, my cousins, will be your sons," Zack responded catching Kiyo and Zatch's attention. "That means their Electric powers come from their father," Kiyo said. "I'm not going to tell you who he is," Zack responded. "That's ok, considering Zatch doesn't have memories of his family we'll take that," Kiyo explained.

"Come out now, and Leila you'll be turned back to stone," Dalmos shouted. "Ready?" Kimmi asked. "Yeah," they responded. Soon enough Leila and Albert face Dalmos and aimed at Dalmos. 'Migurun' Albert shouted as a blast came at Dalmos because Kiyo and Zatch was behind them. "Clever but not clever enough," Dalmos said dodging quickly. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted as Zack jump in front and used Raseioshi to block the attack. Dalmos went for an attack as Zack smirked. Dalmos hit it and was shocked by the electric charge. Dalmos hit the ground causing the ground to even shake from with in the dome.

"Dalmos I give up," Leila said dropping the rod. "No," Kimmi shouted. "Let them go," Leila said. Dalmos how ever went for an attack. But stopped when they heard, "Meru-meru mey." It was coming from Ponygon along with his human partner. "He's here," Zack said. "Who?" Kiyo asked. "Ponygon's human partner," Zack said. "Meru-meru mey," Ponygon shouted. 'Sudoruk' the man shouted as Ponygon transformed to his first form with only armor.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ponygon gained new silver armor from his spell and was ready to attack. "Let's go Ponygon," the man shouted. Ponygon went at Dalmos at full speed. Both were even match in speed. 'Begiruk' Elizabeth shouted as Dalmos went back to battle mode and dodge the attack. Ponygon manage to attack from the front.

Dalmos headed their way for an attack. 'Raseioshi' Kimmi shouted as Zack protected them with his shield. Dalmos stopped his attack at that point. "Ha, I won't fall for that trick," Dalmos shouted. Then Ponygon hammered him. Ponygon went for another attack but Dalmos blocked it. Dalmos tried hitting Ponygon but missed. 'Saiker' Kimmi shouted as Zack swiped his hands together forming Saiker. Saiker made another hit as did Ponygon. Dalmos hit the ground then Zack aim for the ceiling. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted as Zaker hit the ceiling and rubble collapsed of Dalmos.

Ponygon and Sunbeam helped Kiyo and Zatch up as Kimmi and Zack walked up. "Hey Mr. Sunbeam," Zack greeted. "You know him?" Kiyo asked. "Well not from this time era but yeah we know him," Kimmi answered. "Dr. Riddles told me about our future help didn't go into detail," Sunbeam said, "But Ponygon filled me in with the rest."

Sunbeam explained the whole detail about how he met Ponygon as they waited for Dalmos. "How did you know when to appear though?" Zatch asked. "Dr. Riddles gave me a map of the place," Sunbeam answered. "That's not what I mean," Zatch responded. "He means if Ponygon didn't want to fight why did you come?" Kiyo asked. "Because I believed in Ponygon," Sunbeam responded. Just then Dalmos came out from the wall to attack. 'Begiruk' Elizabeth shouted as Dalmos gain armor again. "Lets go Ponygon," Sunbeam shouted as Ponygon came in for an attack over and over again.

"Your fast but you're no match for me," Dalmos shouted hammering Ponygon to the ground. Ponygon went for another attack and failed. "The fourth spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Zake…" Kimmi was about to shout Zakersword but Sunbeam stopped her. "Leave this for Ponygon," Sunbeam explained. After another direct hit Ponygon stood up remembering watching others fight for him as his armor cracked.

Ponygon struck Dalmos armor this time and did damage but Dalmos pushed Ponygon back. Then Dalmos' armor cracked. "What's this a crack in my reinforce body. Can't be, don't tell me that, errrrr," Dalmos growled with anger, "I'm toast but not that toast." Dalmos aim his hand. 'Ganzu Begir' Elizabeth shouted. Dalmos hand turned into a gun and attack Ponygon. Ponygon dodge all of them successfully and hit Dalmos twice and was knocked down.

"That's it I can't sit here and do nothing," Kiyo said. "No don't rest up more," Sunbeam explained. At that point Dalmos was stepping on Ponygon. Sunbeam ran toward him picking up dirt and threw it at Dalmos blinding him. Dalmos started punching and hit Ponygon and Sunbeam. 'Zaker' Kimmi shouted as Zack fired Zaker at Dalmos forcing him back.

"Are you alright?" Sunbeam asked Ponygon. "Meru mey," Ponygon answered. "Hmm, Weaklings. I knew you weren't strong enough to do any real damage to me. Instead of making senseless rebellion, how about surrendering already?" Dalmos asked. "I hate to tell you, but if you underestimated my friends you'll get hurt," Sunbeam shouted. "Oh, Hahahahaha," Dalmos laughed. "You haven't seen the pain Ponygon went through, the fear of fighting," Sunbeam said. "No more talk," Dalmos shouted as he attack with a rocket. Sunbeam didn't move as the spellbook glowed. "Alright," Zack shouted. "In this short amount of time a new spell?" Kiyo asked.

"The second spell," Sunbeam shouted, 'Go Sudoruk'. Ponygon's armor change to gold and red as a horn appeared and Ponygon grew. Ponygon jump and attack Dalmos destroying the armor. "Elizabeth fired as many spells as you can," Dalmos shouted. 'Giroro Amubegir' Elizabeth shouted as swords appeared on Dalmos' arms. Dalmos missed Ponygon during each attack. "Ponygon use your horn," Sunbeam shouted. Ponygon block each attack with his horn. Ponygon hit Dalmos in the chest. "That's groovy," Sunbeam reacted. "More spells," Dalmos shouted as Elizabeth moved away. "Ponygon," Sunbeam shouted. "Meru," Ponygon shouted.

'Gegiozou' Elizabeth shouted. Ponygon moved as an explosion appeared around Dalmos' body. "He avoided my attack. But it was the human who determined it, but how?" Dalmos asked. "Their hearts are connected," Zack responded. "And in a short amount of time," Kimmi finished.

"Ponygon," Sunbeam shouted. With out saying a thing Ponygon heard, "Attack." Ponygon attack Dalmos successfully. Then Ponygon heard Sunbeam said watch out as he dodge another attack from behind. "I still have more spells," Dalmos shouted. "No you don't as I have your spellbook," Sunbeam said holding it, "During the whole battle Ponygon told me to get the spellbook from you." Sunbeam burned the book as he threw it in the air as Dalmos disappeared.

Sunbeam and Ponygon walked toward them. "I remember when I burned my first spellbook," Zack said, "Although considering we were teamed up for major battles at the time, it wasn't our first mamodo battle." The spellbook stopped shining as Ponygon reverted back to normal and collapsed. "What's the matter Ponygon?" Zatch said shaking him. "He's alright he just need rest," Sunbeam said then collapsed on the spellbook. Kiyo picked him up as Sunbeam was blue.

"Oh no, Mr. Sunbeam's skin is blue," Kimmi said. "Mr. Sunbeam are you alright?" Kiyo asked. "Ok, I'm ok," Sunbeam said then passing out. Then Kiyo and Kimmi remember they took direct hit. Kiyo tried his best waking Sunbeam who's skin was now grey but reverted back to blue then grey again. "Wait here for a while," Leila said leaving as they tried helping the two injured men.

Later they were outside. Zack had his black jacket back on. Kimmi was helping Kiyo treat Elizabeth after being passed out from being free from Zophis' control. Sunbeam had bandages around his head as Zatch and Ponygon started licking him. "Dad, that's not helping anyone," Zack shouted. "Ok I'll lick you then," Zatch said. "No, no, no, no, no, forget what I just said," Zack said not wanting to be lick by his 6 year old father.

"By the way Ponygon, I think its great you found the owner of your book," Zatch told Ponygon. "Meru, meru mey," Ponygon shouted as they continued licking. "Mr. Sunbeam I want to talk to you about your first mamodo battle," Kiyo said. "Hey I forgot about Kiyo," Zatch said jumping to Kiyo and started licking him.

Kiyo pushed Zatch back a little and said, "It looks like you two understand each other." "Yeah, how did you do it?" Zatch asked. "Its not to difficult to understand him really. I don't listen to Ponygon's voice; I listen to the feeling inside his voice," Sunbeam explained. The two were confuse hearing that. "He means he understands Ponygon by listening to his heart," Zack shouted, "If you pay attention, Kimmi and I do the same thing." Ponygon had an idea and started trying to say his real name (Schneider).

"Meru-meru mey, meru, meru mey meru-meru mey," Ponygon shouted. "Oh Meru, meru-meru, meru, meru, meru, meru, mey," Sunbeam shouted back. "Mr. Sunbeam really understanding what he said," Kiyo said. "They're actually having a conversation," Zatch said. "Meru-meru, mey. Meru mey, mey, mey, mey," Ponygon finished. "What, what do you mean?" Sunbeam shouted, "Are you telling me your real name is Ponygon. Ahh, I already knew your name was Ponygon." Ponygon went depress hearing that. "Any bright ideas?" Kimmi asked. "Right now, let this be," Zack said.

Wait I got another way for communications," Sunbeam said making a hand gesture of a bird saying of course, "gestures." "Oh this will be interesting," Zack responded. "Meru?" Ponygon asked then agreed. "ok, are you ready, rock and role," Sunbeam shouted. "Rock and Role?" Kiyo asked. They danced to each others moves. Ponygon start dancing while speaking as Sunbeam translates, "I am a horsy, my name is Ponygon." Ponygon was depressed again. Zatch joined in and translate and got it wrong as well. They tried once more and Kiyo started copying their moves until Leila arrived.

"What strange ritual are these people performing?" Leila asked. "Don't asked," Zack responded. "Oh Leila, Hahahahaha," Kiyo laughed embarrassed. Then notice the jar. "No way, is that fragments of the legendary stone of moon light?" Zack and Kimmi asked. "Yes it is," Leila responded. "We heard legends about it that it can recover strength from with in and more," Kimmi said. Leila gave it to Zack and Kimmi who placed it on their chest and was recovered. Kiyo copied unsure but noticed its power. "It's also the thing that released us from the stone Tablets. It's the moonlight," Leila explained then told them what she know and showed them the tower saying it was on the highest tower. "I been told it can do other things as well. Like if I loose the light I'll be turned back to stone. That's why all the mamodo from a thousand years ago returned to the castle. And does what ever Milordo Z tells them to do. I wasn't aloud to do this, but I had to chip a piece of the rock," Leila explained.

Then Sunbeam Ponygon and Zatch had their fragment as was recovered. "That's not possible but I'm not going to change history so that something goes wrong," Zack thought. Kiyo was thinking of something else. "What are you thinking Kiyo?" Leila asked. "uh, it's ok nothing important," Kiyo answered. "What is important is you guys should leave. There is turbulence over there in the tower. They know about you guys already," Leila said. "I'm not worried, Rei and Sam can still use Leon's and Arrow's best spells," Zack said. "Not to mention Rei and Sam are half mamodos," Kimmi said. "Yes but they're the only ones of the groups that left that can use any spell. There is still a large number of mamodo left, in your condition; you don't think you can stand a chance to beat Milordo Z do you? Besides, it seems that a small group of mamodo going to the town they believe your friends are hiding," Leila explained. "but that means that Tia and the others are…" Zatch said. "Yes there is a large possibility that your friends will be discovered," Leila explained.

Kiyo turned to Ponygon and said, "Hey Ponygon, ca you use that spell that makes you fast, and take us to the town the others at?" Kiyo asked. "Meru!" Ponygon shouted. Sunbeam released the bandages. "Right. The second spell," Sunbeam shouted, 'Go Sudoruk'. Ponygon transformed into his second form. "Leila, you should come with us too," Kimmi said. "I can't because if the light goes out, then I'll be turned back to stone. But please don't worry about me. Dalmos returned to the mamodo world so no one knows that I betrayed them," Leila explained, "Oh and leave that lady here." They jumped on Ponygon and Ponygon rushed to the town, with Leila now believing that they can win this.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I still can't see the mamodos Leila was talking about," Sunbeam shouted as they head toward the town. "We're still to far away from the town," Kiyo shouted. "Faster, Ponygon please Faster," Zatch begged as they went top speed.

At the town Rei and Sam kept the Indigo and grey spellbooks out for any sign of attack as Leon and Arrow walked around the room with their rods out and in their hands. Tia was out in the balcony clutching onto Zatch's spellbooks.

"Well it seems that none of you have major injuries. So all of you should rest now," Apollo said, "Are you alright Megumi?" "Yeah, I'm just still worried, about Zatch Kiyo, Zack and Kimmi," Megumi explained. "Its ok, as long as Zatch's book is here, he can't disappear," Tia said. "Yeah and Zack was trained to use Kong Fu to use incase Kimmi can't use any spells," Leon explained. "That's true but there is nothing stopping Kiyo and Kimmi from disappearing," Falgore said. "Rei," Arrow said. "Don't worry, about them they'll be back," Rei told Arrow. "You should rest Megumi. If you don't recover your strength from with in, we can't use any of our spells," Tia told Megumi.

A flying creature flew above them, with some ancient mamodos and one present mamodo that look like a frog name Byanko. "Wahahaha, ribbit. I am lucky ribbit it's an unexpected bunch of mamodos. If I beat them all, Milordo Z will surely reward me. Let's do it, ribbit," Byanko said.

Down bellow Megumi was with Tia, when Sam senses something and checked outside and saw the enemy. 'Gigano Bergamo' one of the human partners shouted as a laser fired upon Tia and Megumi. "Tia Megumi watch out," Apollo shouted. Sam stuck his hand out and activated his powers, _'Gigano Reis'_. Gigano Reis collided with Gigano Bergamo causing an explosion. Tia had protected both Megumi and Zatch's spellbook. "Are you ok?" Apollo asked. "Megumi?" Tia asked. "I'm ok," Megumi explained.

"The sky. Oh no," Tia shouted. "That what ever it was cancelled out my spell, Ribbit," Byanko explained. "Look out guys a mamodo," Rei shouted. "We're still not strong enough to use any of our spells," Megumi explained. "I'll finish them off. Don't let them get away," Byanko shouted as the flying mamodo landed on the balcony. 'Mikerga' Rei shouted. 'Zakerga' Sam shouted. Both Leon and Arrow fired their attacks giving them a chance to get out of there.

Meanwhile Ponygon was now speeding up faster. "For a minute there I think I saw an explosion," Zack shouted. "Darn it we still can't see the town, and we saw some strange light from the sky, please guys hang in there," Kiyo shouted as they raced off.

At the apartment Roses from an attack spell set by the green hair mamodo chased everyone down stairs. 'Go Boren' Rei activated his powers and broke through some of the attacks. They jumped out of the window. "Once we reach the ground lets head to my van," Apollo shouted. 'Gondeshir' a third human partner shouted. An antenna mamodo spin and hit the Van. It caught on fire, and burned. They tried running the other way but the flying mamodo cornered them. "We're trap," Apollo shouted.

"I did it, I did it yeah. You guys are like mice trapped in a maze," Byanko celebrated. "Where are my parents, they're suppose to come in soon," Rei thought. "I have to protect the book," Tia said remembering why Kiyo gave her the spellbook, "I'm positive Kiyo Zatch Kimmi and Zack will be back. That's why, that's why, that's why I need to protect the book Zatch trusted me with."

Tia looked behind her and saw there was a way out of their big enough for her. She kicked the pipe down and walked through it. "Tia," Megumi said. "The little girl got away, get her," Byanko ordered as the ancient mamodos obeyed. "No stop we won't let you," Apollo said as they form a defense but they jump above them but only the green hair mamodo managed to fit as the armor one was stuck and blocking the antenna one.

Tia manages to get on the other end, when the mamodo grabbed her hair. "you can't have it, I won't let you," Tia shouted. Then Wonrei and Lien appeared at the right time. "Even on this side you have friends," Wonrei said. "That voice," Rei shouted. 'Go Boren' Lien shouted as Wonrei's punch powered up and crush the wall forcing the mamodo back. "Who are you?" Tia asked. "Wonrei," Wonrei responded. "Lien," Lien then said, "its find we're here and you're safe." _'Regaruk'_ Rei activated his powers and took Arrow with him to the other side. "Wonrei and I are friends of Zatch and Kiyo, they were kind enough to help us in the past," Lien said. "yes relax, no need to worry, we're your friends," Wonrei finished then they looked at Rei and Arrow.

"Hey Rei it's…" Arrow shouted but Rei cut him off. "Don't worry, we know you're one of our children in the future from Dr. Riddles," Wonrei explained. Rei laughed nervously. "So what, you have 2 more friends, we still have more strong mamodos," Byanko said as the armor mamodo started glowing and a rubble started falling on them. "Rei," Arrow shouted pointing his rod at the rubble. 'Migashield' Rei shouted as their moon shape shield blocks some of the rubble.

'Ganzu Zegar' they heard Dr. Riddles shouted as multiple shots from Kiddo's cannon destroyed the rest. "Let me introduce myself," Dr. Riddles announced. "He's Dr. Riddles," Kiddo said. "The amazing professor who knows everything," Dr. Riddles finished. "Oh Dr. Riddles Kiddo," Tia said. "Yay, Dr. Riddles and Kiddo is here," Arrow shouted in excitement.

'Gondeshir' the 3rd partner shouted as a twister formed from the antenna mamodo with Byanko on top saying, "I still have more friends." "The 4th spell," Rei shouted, 'Migaruk'. Arrow fired a Migaruk spell weakening the antenna mamodo's spell affect. "That spell did nothing," Lien said. "No it weakened it a little," Rei responded. "Wonrei come with me," Dr. Riddles said heading that way. "Right," Wonrei agreed as he and Lien fallowed. 'Gano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted as a cannon appeared on Kiddo's chest and created a twister canceling out Gondeshir as Wonrei jumped for the mamodo. 'Go Regaruk' Lien shouted as Wonrei's legs glowed and he kicked the mamodo.

"We're saved," Falgore shouted. "Uh-huh," Kanchome agreed. "They made it," Megumi said in relief. "Yeah," Apollo agreed. "Our friends came through for us," Tia said. "Yeah but my friends can fly in the air," Byanko said.

The flying creature was right above Tia and Arrow, and took them away while Tia screamed. "Quiet, don't scream again other wise I will have…" Byanko didn't finished as he hit the ground. 'Migazaker' Sam shouted as Leon fired Migazaker at the flying mamodo who dodge it. "Missed," Leon said. "Well this is weird," Arrow said being carried off. "I'm a fool I let my guard down, because I though my friend was here to rescued. I have to protect this book no matter what, I have to protect this book no mater what," Tia thought then saw Megumi and shouted, "Megumi catch the book."

"Tia, Arrow," they heard some one shouted. Tia grabbed hold of the spellbook at that moment as a flash of light was jumping through town. "What?" Byanko asked. "Wonrei," Lien said as they looked. "Oh now that mamodo is going to get it," Leon said. "Look!" Kiddo shouted. "Uh-huh," Dr. Riddles responded. The light finally arrived in front of Tia and Arrow revealing it was Ponygon carrying Kiyo, Mr. Sunbeam, Kimmi, and Zack.

"Arrow, how did you get captured?" Zack asked. "I guess Rei and I let our guard down long enough for me to get captured," Arrow responded. "They made it," Megumi said. "Thanks Zatch and Zack you came just in time," Tia said. "Take my hand," Zatch shouted. "Ok," Tia agreed as they grabbed hold. "Quick climb on, hurry," Kiyo told Zatch who did so stepping on Tia's face. "Tia the book," Kiyo said. Tia handed it over. "Tia thanks for keeping the book so safe," Kiyo said. "Your welcome," Tia said. "Ready Zatch," Kiyo shouted, 'Zakerga'. Zakerga shot from Zatch's mouth and hit the mamodo forcing him to let go of Arrow and Tia. 'Saizaruk' Kimmi shouted as Zack jumped and grabbed Arrow and onto the claw as Zatch had Tia and the flying mamodo's face. "Kimmi catch," Zack shouted swinging Arrow to Kimmi who caught him. Zatch was swinging Tia over to Kiyo or Mr. Sunbeam when he fell and they missed. Zack jumped on Ponygon and they saved Zatch and Tia.

"Kiyo," Tia said as Kiyo let them down. Saizaruk worn off as Zack was on the ground. "Arrow Zack," Leon shouted as he headed toward them. "Kiyo Zatch Kimmi Zack," Megumi said. "We're so glad to see you," Falgore said. "I'm glad to," Kiyo said. "Hello there," Wonrei greeted. "Lien Wonrei," Kiyo said surprise.

At that point Byanko was making a ruckus saying, "that's not fair. How could you team up like that? We can play in that game, lets work together to think of a plan, that will work for sure." All the mamodos and the human partners came together at that point. "Everyone lets save the talking for later since our friends over there are planning something," Dr. Riddles explained. "Right, our numbers may have increased but that doesn't mean our enemies decreased," Kiyo thought then said, "Everyone listen up, we need to prepare our selves for the battle to." "No wait," Dr. Riddles said stopping them, "with the situation being as it is, going into a strait attack won't accomplished any thing. I'll go at them first, create a diversion, then you jump in and knock them down to the ground." "But that puts you in to much danger," Rei argued.

"Don't worry, I still have my assistance. The majestic 12," Dr. Riddles said with a grin. "Oh not those guys," Zack thought remembering the stories. "What now? They have even more reinforcements?" Byanko asked. "open your eyes, open your ears," Dr. Riddles said as everyone fell anime style, "the American group with super natural powers. Tada the Wonderful Majestic 12."

Then Lasers shot out from somewhere and narrowly missed Byanko. "Laser Eyes, who's lasers can cut through concrete, and blind his enemy," Dr. Riddles said as a guy with head and eye armor shoots off his Laser.

"Rocket Foot, he can run at the speed of 300 mph, and Kick his enemy with great force," Dr. Riddles said as a guy was running at high speed.

"Flying Feet, a soldier with the ability to fly," Dr. Riddles went on as a warrior was flying through the sky.

"Second Sight, can see everything with his great vision," Dr. Riddles introduced a guy in a suit stands around some kind of writing.

"Dinosaur Arm, with the power to crush his enemy to dust," Dr. Riddles introduce a man with some kind of dinosaur head on his arm.

"Future Wander, who can see into the future." A guy in a suit was standing there with 2 fingers on his forehead.

"Their leader, Telepathy Radar, who can power up the powers of the majestic 12." The show the 3rd guy in a suit doing just that.

"Also the big talent, the huge talent, the Lady Suzan, she smells good." A girl appeared with big boobs.

"But wait there's more. Fire Elbow, Blizzard Thing and Tremor Mole," Dr. Riddles finished as one was breathing fire, one was blowing ice, and the other one dug out of the ground, "Hahahahaha, now my friends you met the Majestic 12."

"Wait a minute. Ribbit," Byanko shouted. "Oh Questions, you in the back," Dr. Riddles said referring to Byanko who was counting 11 of the 12. "hey why are they call the Majestic 12 if there are only 11 of them?" Byanko asked then said, "It's a sham, Ribbit, it's a cheat, ribbit, you liar, ribbit." "Yep only 11," Kiyo said, "where is the other one?" "Oh you mean the wild one, Psychic jungle who can move things with his mind," Dr. Riddles said. "He's on a mission right now. And that's right, his job right now is to help the Lions win the super bowl, in Detroit," Kiddo answered causing Zatch Kiyo Tia fall anime style. "Right Doctor?" Kiddo asked. "Actually I was kidding," Dr. Riddles said as flags appeared. Kiddo gave him the angry face. "To tell you the truth, he's taking a paid vacation. Right about now, he's at a resort in Miami," Dr. Riddles honestly answered.

At Miami Florida Psychic Jungle was sun bathing when a ball land on him. "Excuse me," a girl shouted. "What?" Psychic Jungle asked picking up the ball and looking at them. "Can you pass me the ball back please?" the girl asked. Psychic Jungle blushed as he answered, "Ah ok, your pretty."

Back at the battle field Kiyo thought, "A paid vacation in Miami, I should be lucky." "What's that?" Zatch asked. There was rustling in the tall grass as Psychic Jungle popped out with a ball shouting, "Psychic Jungle is back." "I'm touch, did you cut your vacation short just to help us out," Dr. Riddles asked crying with joy.

Then the 11 of the majestic 12 ran toward Psychic jungle crying, and he ran to them, untill he tripped and fall dropping the ball. The majestic 12 surrounded him asking, "Are you ok?" "Their friendship beautiful," Zatch said crying along with Falgore and Sunbeam. "I find it disturbing," Sam said.

"Before we start a riddle," Dr. Riddles said, "Who's the odd man out?" "Riddle why now?" Kiyo asked. Byanko was trying to figure the answer turning his head in circles. He looked at Lady Susan and said, "I'm thinking it the girl?" The others shook their heads no so Byanko said, "I got it, there's only one wearing a suit so its Future Wander." Dr. Riddles kneeled down and said, "Ha, to bad, the correct answer is flying feet, because he flies." "hey wait a second when I took the quiz I got it right, but my answer wasn't Flying Feet, it was Lady Suzan," Kiyo said. "Besides I see 2 guys wearing suits," Kanchome replied. "No Kanchome, I count three." The three were Second Sight, Future Wander, and Telepathy Radar were wearing suits as they started singing together, "We're the Majestic 3, suit wearing trio are we." Tia Megumi Zack Kimmi Sam and Rei was giving them a look. "Well I think they're dumb," Tia said. "I agree," Zack responded.

At that point the Majestic 12 went to battle. "Now lightning eye, start," Dr. Riddles ordered. "Right," Lightning Eye shouted as he fired his lasers. He fired lasers from his eyes and hit them. "Huh wait this is just bright light," Byanko said. "Hehehehehe, looks like his secrets out," Dr. Riddles said.

"Rocket Foot, dazzle them, with your dazzling speed," Dr. Riddles commanded. "Ready go," Rocket foot said as he started circling the enemy. "What incredible speed," Byanko said. "Yes he's doing great," Kiyo said. "For now he is," Kimmi said. Rocket foot stop to catch his breath. "I guess Rocket Feet out of fuel," Kiyo thought. "I told you," Kimmi said. "He should try pacing himself so he wouldn't need to stop right away," Leon said. 'Raruda Rarega' the 1st human partner shouted as lasers came out of the armor mamodo and hit Rocket foot. Then Rocket foot uses his speed to run past Lien Megumi Tia and Kimmi. "He's fast running away to," Megumi said. "Doesn't count," Tia responded. "These mamodos from a thousand years ago, are tougher than I originally gave them credit," Dr. Riddles said. "That's not the problem," Rei responded.

"Well then, Flying Feet, Dinosaur Arm, Second Sight. I want the three of you to show the enemy what you're made of," Dr. Riddles ordered. The three rushed into battle. "That's it; if one person can't do it then teamwork is the only answer," Falgore said. "Hey where they go?" Kanchome asked. "huh?" Falgore asked. Flying feet turned at the last minute and left them. "He left us," nearly everyone said. "How much longer do we have to watch this?" Leon complained. "All I can say is sit back and enjoy the show," Zack answered.

"We're not done yet. Go Second Sight use your telescopic sight," Dr. Riddles ordered. Second Sight back flips to the enemy and looked at the data around them. Then Second Sight turned red and disappeared. "I wonder what he saw?" Zatch asked. "I guess we'll never know," Kanchome answered. Then everyone else watches as Dinosaur Arm runs off and starts pulverizing the ground. 'Arurazerga' the second partner shouted as a rose attack came from the green hair mamodo pushing Dinosaur arm far away. "You know, they're not that good," Zatch said.

"That's it, no more. Lien Sunbeam Kimmi Sam Rei," Kiyo shouted as Zack and Leon shot up. "Right," Lien and Wonrei said. "Right," Sunbeam said with Ponygon agreeing. "Right," Kimmi said. "Right," Sam said. "Right," Rei said. All of them had their spellbooks open and ready for battle. "Action at last," Leon said. "Maybe not," Zack said. "What do you mean?" Arrow asked. "Wait," Dr. Riddles shouted. "That's what I mean," Zack answered. "What?" Kiyo asked. "I told you to leave this to me," Dr. Riddles responded. "But doctor, your team is way over they're heads," Kiyo said. "Kiyo please believe in them," Dr. Riddles said crying. "There's no way," Kiyo shouted.

"Don't you see what's going on? The Majestic 12 came to help, they're putting their lives on the line for you, putting their power to their full measure of their capabilities," Dr. Riddles explained. They looked at them as Blizzard thing freezes himself. Telepathic Radar was telling Future wander a joke he heard of and Fire Elbow runs around on fire. Tremor Mole hit a rack and his drills were damage. And Psychic Jungle was playing Volleyball with the green hair mamodo saying she was pretty, and nearly everyone fell anime style. "This I promise, the enemy will get their guard down, I tell you just wait," Dr. Riddles explained. "Wait, what you think we've been doing?" Kiyo thought. "I understand, I really do, but waiting will do us no good," Sunbeam said.

"Well we better do something now," Rei said. "Huh?" they asked. "Well the Majestic 12 is down to 0," Falgore explained. All of them were down and out. Dr. Riddles was upset at the sight, then smiled and laughed, "Hahahahaha, no there still the girl." "Oh no," both Rei and Sam said. "Lady Susan," Dr. Riddles shouted. "Yeah," Lady Susan said. "Show them what you can do," Dr. Riddles ordered. "What can she do? Her power is that she smell good," Kiyo thought and said, "Stop its pointless." "Oh, you'll see. Watch, just watch! Lady Susan's Chop," Dr. Riddles shouted. Everyone watch Confuse as Lady Susan Hit her chest. Then Dr. Riddles and Kiddo got behind the enemy, and was ready for an attack. 'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. The cannon showed on Kiddo's chest and fired an attack at them, knocking the enemy to the ground. "I told you that the majestic 12 will pull through didn't I? the enemy let their guard down just like I planed. And Kiddo and I was able to get them," Dr. Riddles shouted.

"Kiyo wake up," Zatch shouted. "I almost forgot. The sixth spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Rauzaruk'. Zatch threw the antenna mamodo for distance. Byanko turned to the armor mamodo and said, "Well go beat them already." "The third spell," Rei shouted 'Mikerdor' as Arrow shot a Mikerdor at a rock. "Dad what ever you do, do not go near that rock," Zack shouted pointing at the target.

'Raruda Oregan' the partner shouted. The lasers kept turning to the rock allowing Zatch to dodge. "What kind of spell is Mikerdor again?" Tia asked. "It's a spell that turns anything it hits into a target for all attacks no matter if the attacks are from the ally enemy, or the target is the mamodo or spell," Rei said. "You numskull do you know what your aiming at," Byanko shouted. 'Gigano Birega' the partner shouted as a stronger laser fired but turned to the rock and Zatch dodge it. 'Migaruk' Rei shouted as Arrow shot a Migaruk at the rock canceling out Mikerdor. 'The fifth spell," Kimmi shouted, 'Saikerga'. "The 4th spell," Sam shouted, 'Zakerga'. Zack swiped his hands together forming Saikerga and Leon fired Zakerga from his rod and both attacks combined and hit the armor mamodo. Then Zatch threw the second mamodo for distance.

"Don't like you," Byanko complained and turned to the last of his mamodo, "Use your most powerful spell, and take that squirt down. Well do it." 'Magumagu Rosen' the 2nd partner shouted as vines dived underground and formed a giant man eating rose under Zatch. "Yay, ribbit, we did it, ribbit," Byanko celebrated. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet," Rei said. "Because you shouldn't forget that I was waiting in the winks," Wonrei said as a tiger claw appeared around his hand. 'Rau Dibauren' Lien shouted as Wonrei throws his arms and a tiger with 3 tails came and destroy the plant saving Zatch then disappeared after that.

"Not only that you forgot 3 little details," Zack said as Byanko turned around and saw Arrow Leon and Zack each holding the enemy mamodo's spellbook. Zack had the antenna mamodo's spellbook. Leon had the green hair mamodo spellbook. And Arrow had the armor mamodo's spellbook. Byanko left after that. Then after Zack Leon and Arrow gave them to their partners, Kimmi Rei and Sam threw it in the air. 'Zaker' both Kimmi and Sam shouted as Zack and Leon launch their Zakers burning the books they had. 'Megan' Rei shouted as Arrow fired his attack spell on the third one. "Saving our weakest spells for when we need them, or to burn the spellbook. Either way it works," Zack said.

* * *

**A/N:** Under my username Bio, I have charicter Bio for Zack Kimmi Leon Sam Arrow Rei Daisy and Padma including spells or powers they might not have yet. If you have any ideas for new spells for Zack Leon and Arrow send a review with the idea for a spells. Including Padma and Rei gain more powers from Wonrei's spells.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The group headed to the place to rest up for good. "What a relief everyone is safe after that crazy battle," Kiyo said. "Yeah but what a surprise, Ponygon finally found his partner," Tia said. "What I don't get is how Arrow got himself captured," Zack said. "Ah give him a break, I saw what happened after all," Leon said.

"It's great to see you again Lien and Wonrei," Kiyo said, "It makes me happy to know you came to help." "Sure, Wonrei and I came the moment we knew you and the other need our help Kiyo," Lien said. "Thank you," Kiyo said. "Yeah thank you," Zatch said, "And you both look great to." "You too," Lien said.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here," Wonrei apologize, "Dr. Riddles filled me in on the details which are how we know about Rei going to be one of our kids, and you had quiet an ordeal." "We didn't make it to where Milordo Z was hiding. But we got pretty far, and we were able to return here safely," Kiyo said, "And now that you're here, we can add Wonrei's and Kiddo's strength to our team, and help the manipulated people, by fighting the mamodos Milordo Z or anyone that get in our way." "Yes, we'll find Milordo Z, and find away to win," Wonrei agreed.

Sam pushed Dr. Riddles toward them. "Tell them already," Sam said. "Alright, I found out Milordo Z's true identity," Dr. Riddles said. "Huh?" They reacted. "His real name is Zophis," Dr. Riddles said. "I heard of him, he has explosive power," Wonrei said.

"Yes, besides of the ones here right now, I met up with a group of mamodos that might help," Dr. Riddles said, "With out a doubt, he is the far most strongest mamodo I met so far, and happen to be Sam's father." "Could he mean?" Kiyo thought. "The mamodo's name is Brago, and his human partners name is Sherry," Dr. Riddles said. "Them," Kiyo responded. "Huh?" Zatch responded. "I met them on the way here from the Andes Mountains," Dr. Riddles said.

…Flashback…

They were at the place Brago and Sherry was staying at. "You're asking us to join you," Sherry said. "Yes, in order to defeat the mamodo from one thousand years ago, we all need to join up and…" Dr. Riddles said. "No," Brago answered. "Huh?" Dr. Riddles and Kiddo responded. "Why should I help you weaklings when I'll be wasting my strength to save you?" Brago asked.

"You don't understand, there are over 40 ancient mamodos being manipulated by Milordo Z. And we'll have 2 hybrids of mamodo and human along with 3 mamodos from the future," Dr. Riddles said then turn to Sherry, "You must make him listen to reason." Dr. Riddles stopped seeing Sherry's expression. "I'm sorry but my answer is no, now take your leave," Sherry said, "I thank you for the information you gave me on Milordo Z, however Milordo Z is a long extended enemy of mine, and I have no intensions to join you to beat this guy."

"You can't possibly intend to defeat an army of mamodo on your own," Dr. Riddles argued. "Sir, you been tracking mamodo down asking them to join you. Just tell them this message," Sherry said, "You and the others keep your hands off of Milordo Z, I'm warning you, you get the price for it. Brago and I work alone; we'll deal with the mamodo from a thousand years ago by our selves, what ever you do don't become a hideous to us."

"She means business, she really planning to defeat them all alone even if it cost them their lives," Dr. Riddles thought then asked, "What did Milordo Z did to hurt you so much?" "To thank you for the information you gave us, before you leave, Milordo Z is a fake name," Sherry said, "His real name is the one who manipulates the hearts of mamodos is Zophis. He manipulated a heart of a close friend of mine. He stole her happiness. Among mamodo he's the worst of the worst." She closed the door when Dr. Riddles and Kiddo were once outside.

…End of Flashback…

"Now I understood why it was important to Sherry to make sure Zophis didn't get to Koko again in the future," the thought went through Rei's Kimmi's mind. "At least he didn't tell them about who Sam really is," Zack thought. "That sounds like Sherry," Kiyo said. "Are you applying that you know them?" Dr. Riddles asked. "Yeah, Zatch and I fought them," Kiyo said. "You fought with Brago?" Tia Kiddo and Kanchome asked Zatch.

"Huh? Why are you…?" Kiyo responded. "If you fought Brago, why aren't you hurt more?" Tia asked torturing Zatch. "Tia, we were badly beaten, and we lost, but they spared us," Kiyo responded, "But I don't know why." "Among mamodo there isn't one that hasn't heard of Brago's name," Wonrei said, "As the matter of fact, he's the strongest." "He's scary! And I mean more than usual," Kanchome said. "That maybe true, but let me tell you, that the Brago you know will be different after the battle is over," Zack said, "Lets not forget Sam is their son and he's helping us out." "More importantly the problem is Zophis. It is clear that the enemy knows our every movement. That's what we need to focus on right now," Dr. Riddles said. "Yeah you're right," Kiyo said.

"We'll be fine once we put our strength together, if we fight like we did today we can't loose," Tia said. "That's the spirit Tia," Zatch said. "You bet," Tia said. "Tia, I don't think I properly thank you for protecting my book," Zatch thanked her.

Tia blushed as she heard the thank you. "Thank you Zatch for saving me…" Tia said. "You got to be kidding," Kanchome interrupted. Zatch wasn't paying attention as he, Arrow, Kanchome, and Ponygon were listening to Kiddo. "It's totally true, if you add soy sauce on top of pudding like so…," Kiddo said stirring pudding with soy sauce. "So Zatch, like I said…" Tia said.

"Dr. Riddles showed me, that it will taste like sea urchin. Just like the fancy sushi," Kiddo interrupted while Dr. Riddles was shaking his finger like he does when he says he's kidding, "Try some and see for yourself." Kanchome tried it first. "Well?" Arrow asked. "Taste like sea urchin, delicious," Kanchome said. Zatch Ponygon and Arrow started wanting to try it. "Hey dad, I think you better listen to what mom is trying to say," Zack warned Zatch.

"You can't have any," Kanchome said. "That's not fair Kanchome," Zatch argued. "Hey Zatch," Tia said. "Ponygon says he wants to try it to," Zatch said. "Don't hog everything," Kiddo shouted. "Zatch," Tia said. "Okay I'm just kidding," Kanchome said. Zatch got the plate as Tia shouted, "ZATCH!" Zack tried to hold Tia back, as her step on Zatch's face. "Tia!" Megumi responded. "I want to get you for when you stepped on my face when you rescue me today," Tia said. "I…I…I apologize," Zatch said. "Never get my mom mad," Zack said as he headed toward Leon.

Later that night everything settled down. Everyone with any cuts or bruises from the battle was getting treated. "Kiyo, I'm going to make some arrangements to get the people saved escort out of here," Apollo said. "Good idea thanks," Kiyo said, "Ow." "Kiyo stop moving," Megumi said treating Kiyo, "Might sting a little." Kimmi was watching her parents from the other end. Rei was reading to let the time pass. Sam was just sitting there trying not to draw attention. Zack and Leon were having a rock paper scissor competition as Arrow watch.

Tia looked over at Zatch who was playing with Ponygon. "I hate you Zatch, you didn't give me a chance to thank you," Tia thought. "Does it feel any better Wonrei?" Lien asked as she was treating Wonrei. "Yes thank you," Wonrei said. "That's it," Tia thinks of a plan of treating Zatch while thanking him, "Should work perfectly."

"Zatch," Tia said. She was wearing a nurse's hat with the first aid. "Oh no," Zack said. "What do you want Tia?" Zatch asked. "I'm going to bring you back to your health by attending your wounds," Tia said. "Double oh no," Leon said. "Really Tia I'm fine," Zatch said. "Just come with me," Tia said pulling him. Zatch sat on the stool as Tia started. Rei looked over his book curiously. "Look at these wounds, you're real cults," Tia said. "I guess so," Zatch said.

Tia started wrapping bandages over Zatch's head. "By the way Zatch…" Tia said. "Yeah, Zatch said as Tia wrapped his mouth. "I want to say, you rescue me and…" Tia stopped when she tangled Zatch in bandages he was trying to get off. "Sadly mom, never learn how to treat wounds properly," Zack said. "I feel bad for Uncle Zatch," Leon said.

Later Tia stood in front of Megumi who was holding the bandages. "Tia, you use all of our bandages," Megumi said. "I needed them for Zatch," Tia said. She looked over to see Zatch Ponygon Kiddo Kanchome Arrow and Folgore doing the bridge. "Zack join us," Zatch said. "Ah no thank you," Zack said as he had his black jacket off to get wash and was wearing his red shirt alone. "Tia!" Megumi said. Tia turned to see Megumi sending her a mental message. "Sorry Megumi," Tia said. "It's ok," Megumi said.

Tia walked over and sat next to Lien. "You and Megumi are truly partners after all," Lien said. "Huh, what do you mean?" Tia asked. "True partners can exchange their true feelings with out saying anything but by looking into each others eyes. When Megumi said 'Tia!" Lien demonstrated. "I never realize that," Tia said. Tia looked over at Megumi who was rolling up the bandages. Megumi nodded to Tia.

Tia looked over to Zatch who was trying to get Volcan to do the bridge and came up with an idea. Tia headed off to try it with Zatch. "This will be interesting," Sam said. "For who," Rei responded. "Come on Volcan you can do it," Zatch said. Tia walked up to Zatch and began trying to send Zatch the message. "Hmm, what do you want Tia?" Zatch asked. Tia looked at him trying to send the message. "Ah mom," Zack said. "Wha…what do you want?" Zatch asked. Tia continued glaring him down till she was done.

"So Zatch did you get it?" Tia asked. "I'm so sorry Tia," Zatch said. Tia was upset that he didn't get it. "Tia!" Megumi said as Tia had Zatch entangled. "I hate to be uncle Zatch," Arrow said. "Tell me about it," Leon said. "Huh, I tried to warn mom," Zack said, "This will be a long night."

At the ruins Byanko explained everything. "I understand everything Byanko," Zophis said. "Yes sir," Byanko said. "Putting together what you said, and what Leila told me I understand how my mamodo from 1000 years ago disappeared," Zophis said. Leila was amongst the remaining ancient mamodos. Zophis gave them final command but was suspicious of Leila being a traitor.

At the house Li-en and Wonrei were sharing glances. "Look at Li-en and Wonrei," Megumi said, "I love that you are so close." Li-en gasp as they look at her blushing, "You think so." "Yeah just watching you two just makes me kind of jealous," Megumi said. Rei and Kimmi smiled as they can relate. Sam just grunted.

"Hey guys," Kanchome said catching their attention, "Lets see you kiss," Kanchome said. Everyone was shocked by Kanchome's words. Zack and Leon burst out laughing. "Close friends smooch," Kanchome said then wrap his hands around himself and made smooching sounds, "Isn't that right?" "Kanchome that's no way to ask, that's rude," Folgore said, "This kind of thing should be asking politely and elegantly." Rei was heading toward the annoying pair. "Uh Rei," Kimmi said. "Uh-oh," Arrow said. "Wonrei kiss her big guy," Folgore said.

Wonrei and Li-en blush deep red as Li-en ran out to the balcony for cool air. "Who knows the ladies better than Folgore?" Kanchome asked. "Stop it you two," Rei said grabbing them. "Save by Rei," Leon said. "Yeah but now Kanchome and Folgore has to deal with him," Zack said.

Li-en ran outside and breathed calmly. She noticed that Tia was out there two. "Why can't I say the simple words thank you?" Tia thought, "It would be weird to say them now." "What are you doing out here alone Tia?" Li-en asked. "Well Li-en, I'm trying to communicate my feelings to someone, but I can't just say it," Tia said. "What made you to decide to have these feelings?" Li-en asked. "It just that since you and Wonrei are so close, I want to be close to somebody two," Tia said, "Hopefully it'll come true, I mean since Zack is proof of it."

Li-en knew she meant Zatch. "I understand, go to a quiet place just the two of you where you can talk alone," Li-en said. "Alone?" Tia asked. "That's right Tia that way it'll be easier to reveals one feelings honestly and with out anyone getting in the way," Li-en said. "The two of us alone," Tia said thinking of a plan, "Thank you Li-en." Tia headed inside to find Zatch. Zack walked outside when Tia ran pass him.

"Zatch I need you to come with me," Tia shouted dragging Zatch as she run. "Tia what did I do this time," Zatch asked. Apollo walked by and saw them. "Oh hi Zatch, hi Tia," Apollo greeted. Tia pulled Zatch past him. They ran into a hallway full of couches vases and a statue of a man on a horse. "What's going on Tia?" Zatch asked. "This place seems okay…" Tia stopped when she saw Ponygon impersonating the horse. "Hey Tia what are you two doing," Rei asked. Tia pulled Zatch past him.

They ran outside but Folgore was in the fountain. They headed to the inside hallway where Ace and Leon were playing. They stopped for a breath and Tia found the laundry room but Sunbeam was ironing in there. They tried one of the rooms but Lady Susan was showing Kiddo how to exercise heart muscles. Sam watch as Tia pulled Zatch off. "What's with those two," Sam thought.

They finally reached the kitchen. "This place is perfect," Tia said. "Perfect for what Tia?" Zatch asked. Tia was about to say thank you when she heard slurping sounds. "Oh no," Tia said. She found some empty bottles near a cabinet. She opened it to see Kanchome hogging some brand soda. "Nothing I do seem to do goes out right," Tia shouted. "What are you talking about Tia?" Zatch asked, "What doesn't seem to work out right?" Tia strangled him before running off. "Wow, she needs anger management," Zatch said.

Later Zatch walked past Kiyo. "Where have you been hiding out for so long?" Kiyo asked. "Uh…" Zatch said. "Oh Zatch there you are," Megumi said, "Do you know where Tia is? I haven't seen her in a long time." "Ah she ran off somewhere all alone," Zatch said. "Huh where two?" Megumi asked. "I don't know, in fact I don't know what she been up to," Zatch said. Megumi and Kiyo looked at each other confuse.

Megumi found Tia at the back garden. "If only I can be strait forward with him," Tia said, "Then I can finally tell Zatch thank you." "Thank him for what Tia?" Megumi asked. "For rescuing me," Tia said, "Tomorrow we're going to have to fight another grueling battle. It could be possible this is the last time Zatch and I will be together. Zack and the others might know but it'll be weird asking them about it. That's why before that happens…" Tia started crying and Megumi said, "Tia." "I want to tell my honest feelings to Zatch and tell him thank you for rescuing me," Tia finished and cried.

Megumi hold her for comfort. "When Zatch and Zack showed up like they did I was so happy," Tia said remembering it, "But even though it made me happy, for some reason I can't tell Zatch how I felt. I'm the worst. Why can't I do it? ? I don't know how to say thank you to Zatch. I just can't find the write words."

Tia continued to cry. "It'll be okay Tia," Megumi reinsure her. "Huh?" Tia reacted. "Maybe you're trying to hard to say the right words, and that's why you can't say them," Megumi said. "What do you mean?" Tia asked.

"When you're trying to say something important just say it from your heart. If you do that the other person will understand what you are trying to say," Megumi said. "Yeah but I'm not able to say the words," Tia said. "You don't have to say the words at all, communicate it from inside your heart," Megumi said. "I don't know," Tia said. "Don't worry Tia I'm sure you'll be able to do it," Megumi said.

Later that night Tia waited out in the balcony waiting for Zatch while Megumi waited for her que to leave. "Why have you been so upset Tia?" Zatch asked as Megumi left. "Uh Zatch," Tia said. "Uh-huh," Zatch said. "Well tomorrow we have another battle, and you know it could be real dangerous," Tia said. "Don't worry, we're going to give it our all," Zatch said.

"I know but…the time we're spending together now could be our last spending time together," Tia said. "What are you talking about Tia, I'm going to protect you just like you protected my book," Zatch said, "If not Wonrei or the others will you know that."

"You're always rescuing me aren't you?" Tia asked. "No way that's not true," Zatch said. "Ya-huh," Tia responded, "Whenever I'm attack by an enemy. Whenever I feel weak, you always come to my side Zatch. You always give me courage, just like you did today." "Today?" Zatch asked. "Today when you rescued me you made me really happy," Tia said knowing she can say it now, "Hey Zatch."

"Yes Tia?" Zatch asked. "I want to thank you for rescuing me earlier today," Tia said, "Thank you Zatch!" "You're welcome," Zatch responded. Tia smile grew, "Thank you very much," Tia said. "Anytime," Zatch said.

That night Kiyo was out looking at the stone of moonlight. "Having trouble sleeping Kiyo?" Dr. Riddles asked. "Dr. Riddles," Kiyo greeted. "That's the stone of moonlight isn't it?" he asked. "Yes but it lost its illumination, so its just another fragment," Kiyo said, "I was thinking about what Leila told me about the stone."

"Oh yes, about its powers being mysterious," Dr. Riddles said. "Well it seemed that thanks to Leila coming with us I think I figure out more but I'm still confuse," Kiyo said, "Leila would of turn back into stone by now, but she hasn't so I figure its just a hoax of Zophis' but I still don't understand the full story."

"Well we can't figure the full truth out until we can destroy the stone," Dr. Riddles said. "Then I'm going to need all the sleep I have," Kiyo said. "I think that's a good idea, we might have a grueling battle next time," Dr. Riddles said. "Then you'll need al the sleep you can get," Kiyo said heading in.

Tia and Megumi were sharing one room and were asleep on the same bed. Zatch Ponygon Kanchome Kiddo Zack Leon and Arrow were sharing a room as well. Folgore was wide awake in his. Sunbeam was asleep though. In another room Li-en slept on the bed, as Wonrei was on a futon. In the last 2 room Rei and Sam shared room, as Kimmi had her own room.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day everyone was getting ready to go back into the ruins. "Ready Kiddo?" Dr. Riddles asked. "You bet Dr. Riddles," Kiddo responded. Zatch Tia Kanchome and Ponygon ran around. Kiyo turned and face Apollo. "Alright Apollo, time to leave," Kiyo said. "Good luck everyone be careful," Apollo said, "Just make sure you come back safe."

"Yeah it's a promise," Zatch said. "We'll be find don't worry Apollo," Tia said. "Nothing bad can happen while the invincible Kanchome is with them," Kanchome said. "You're just a cry baby," Tia said strangling him. "I'll remember that Tia," Kanchome responded. "Everything will be fine," Arrow said. "That's right," Leon responded.

"Kiyo we better get going," Apollo said. "Yeah," Kiyo said turning around, "Alright together to victory." They headed off with Apollo wishing Rops was there so they could help them out. _"Still with those from the future maybe there's hope," _Apollo thought.

Meanwhile Zophis and Koko were eating their meal. "I wander what Sherry and the others doing right now," Koko said. "Last time I check they were still hold up in town," Zophis answered, "I don't know their current whereabouts." "Oh," Koko responded. "No need to worry Koko. It is set up so that as soon as they start moving I'll receive any information," Zophis explained.

"I never said I was worried," Koko said. "But it does concern you," Zophis said. "It just…well…" Koko said getting some shellfish, "Sherry was the only friend I ever had before I met you," Koko said. "Let's invite them for a party at in the future, even the one called Samuel and his mamodo partner Leon, once we deal with the other pest," Zophis said. "You think the others will come?" Koko asked. "I'm positive," Zophis responded.

Outside the ruins the group was hiding as two enemies were guarding their way in. Kimmi went ahead and threw a rock to the side. The mamodos left their post going where the rock landed. They headed in through the whole. Kanchome stopped to make faces at them but Sam grabbed him away.

They headed deep into the ruins and stopped at a wall of rubble. Kimmi look above the rubble. "Its clear," Kimmi said. "Everyone alright?" Kiyo asked. "Looks like we made it this far without the enemy noticing," Sunbeam said. "Hopefully we can go as far with out any resistance," Dr. Riddles said. "The passage doesn't seem to be well guarded," Sam responded.

"Yeah but it could be the further we go the more sentries we run into. If possible we don't want to be found," Kiyo said, "That's why we should take the long way in. Chances are they won't be guarding the parts where they don't think we'll be coming through." "But how do we know which one? Do you know how to navigate through these ruins so well?" Sunbeam asked. "Sort of, last time we were here I scope out the area with mental notes on how to get around," Kiyo said. "Way to go Kiyo," Tia responded.

"Now for our plan," Rei said, "Yes, first the tower which is at the center of the ruins." "Yes once we get there we need to destroy the stone that emits the moonlight," Dr. Riddles said. "After that we take out Zophis," Kiyo said. "And free the humans and mamodos being manipulated," Kimmi said. Zack nodded in agreement.

"Our final objective, and most important one, is that we all make it out of here alive," Kiyo said, "Do you understand?" "We do," Zatch said. "Yes," the rest of the mamodos responded. "Stay alert the path ahead is still long," Dr. Riddles said. They headed through the passage to the maze of halls ahead.

Sam sensed a mamodo presence and stopped with everyone fallowed. Kiyo looked and saw one of the mamodos with his human partner looking a way. Kiyo pointed as Tia, Megumi, Zatch, Sunbeam, Ponygon, Dr. Riddles, Kiddo, Kimmi, Zack, Leon, and Sam passed through. The mamodo look but didn't see anything. When it look away Kiyo pointed as Li-en, Wonrei, Folgore, Kanchome, Rei, Arrow, and himself headed to the other end.

The mamodo looked as Kanchome walked up and made faces. "Hey the enemy," it said. "Kanchome why are you going all your way to be found?" Falgore asked pulling Kanchome away, "Didn't you listen to what Kiyo said before."

The mamodo faced them. "We have intruders they went that way," it said. Another mamodo turned and saw them. "We have them surrounded," the second one said. 'Gigano Raizor' one partner shouted. A pyramid formed and fired at them. 'Gigano Birega' the second one shouted. the second mamodo fired his attack. "Look out everyone to the sides," Kiyo shouted. They moved to the side passage. The attacks collided causing an explosion.

Rei and Arrow faced one end, while Arrow summoned his rod, as Leon and Sam faced the other. 'Zaker' Sam shouted. 'Megan' Rei shouted. Lightning fired from Leon's hand and a laser fired from Arrow's rod. The first mamodo dodge Arrow's attack as the second one was hit by Leon's. "Now our chance everyone lets go," Kiyo shouted. They headed down one of the passages.

Meanwhile Zophis was waiting. "It seems they're here. Lightning blond as well as the future mamodos," Zophis said. "It happening just as you plan Zophis," Koko said, "I wander if they're to early for the pre-party entertainment." "But first lets look at their skill level," Zophis said.

They headed down the passage being chased by the mamodo. 'Gigano Raizor' The partner shouted as another pyramid form and fired. "Everyone drop to the floor," Kiyo shouted. The human partners grab their mamodo partners except for Leon grabbed Arrow and Wonrei got Li-en as they jumped to the corners dodging the attack. "There's our passage way just to the right," Kiyo instructed.

They climb up stairs as the mamodo fallowed. Kiyo and Rei stopped seeing the mamodo. "Zatch aim toward the ceiling," Kiyo instructed. "Zack," Kimmi responded. Both Zatch and Zack aimed. 'Zaker' Kiyo and Kimmi shouted. Lightning fired from Zatch's and Zack's mouth and hit the ceiling causing it to collapsed.

"Let's go," Kiyo said. They headed up where Dr. Riddles had stopped with Kiddo on his shoulder. "Wonderful plan Kiyo," Dr. Riddles said as Kiyo stopped, "By choosing narrow passageways and closing roads you avoid enemy's attacks, plus utilizing to our advantage."

"I'm sorry," Kiyo said. "Huh?" Dr. Riddles responded. "The enemy's security has got even tighter," Kiyo said, "I think its because we broke in here before." "What do you mean? Your efforts was significant. Without it we would have no clue about the mamodos from a thousand years ago," Dr. Riddles said, "Most importantly you obtain information on the stone of moonlight."

Kiyo remember about everything he gathered. "Because of this information we are managing to carry out our strategy. The strategy of combining our energy and simutamiously firing at the core instead of dispersing out strength as individuals," Dr. Riddles explained. "The moonlight, am I correct when I assume that's the key?" Kiyo asked. "Yes, I believe so. Because, think about it, all my questions been answered," Dr. Riddles explained, "and we can free the mamodo from a thousand years ago and the humans being controlled." Kiyo relax knowing that. "Hopefully we can keep going without much damage Kiyo," Dr. Riddles said.

They headed up to see that others were waiting. "Enemy 3 of them," Megumi said. "Our aim is the entrance at the end of the hall," Kimmi said. "We need to utilize our powers with the minimum spells needed. Take those at fleet pursuit if necessary," Dr. Riddles said as the book glowed and Kiddo jumped, 'Zegaruga'. A cannon appeared and fired Zegaruga at one of the mamodos.

'Go Gairon' one partner shouted as a fluff ball mamodo send two whips at Dr. Riddles. "Leave it to us," Megumi said as she and Tia jumped in front, 'Seioshi'. Seioshi appeared blocking the attacks. "Wonrei," Li-en said. Wonrei jumped above Seioshi. 'Gar Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei spin like a corkscrew as he kicked one of the mamodos. "Kimmi now," Zack responded.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted. 'Zakersword' Kimmi shouted. Ponygon changed to his second form as Zakersword appeared in Zack's hands. They struck the centipede mamodo. The human partner hit the wall nearby where Kanchome was transformed as he burned the book.

More arrived as one of them faced Rei and Arrow. "Arrow stay behind me," Rei said. The ancient mamodo tried to punch Rei directly. 'Migushield' Rei shouted. Moon shape shield appeared blocking one of the attacks. _'Go Boren'_ Rei activated his powers as he punch the mamodo to a nearby wall.

Another mamodo fired his attack at Tia and Megumi. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared blocking the attack. 'Zakerga' both Kiyo and Sam shouted. Zatch and Leon jumped above the shield. Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and Leon's rod and hit the mamodo.

The remaining two ran knowing it was futile. "Nice job guys way to go," Kiyo said, "This is as far as we reach last time. There's no telling what will jump at us so lets fight like we been fighting, as a team." "Yeah," Everyone agreed.

Zophis been waiting to long as he decided to go. "Going somewhere?" Koko asked. "Yes, I decided its time to see the intruders," Zophis said, "and introduce myself." Zophis headed to the room the group was heading.

Meanwhile they were in a hallway when they saw a passage. "That looks like an escape," Kiyo said. "Weird that we haven't run into anymore guards," Kimmi said. "Hey does it seem a little hot?" Tia asked. "Yeah it seems to get hotter as we go," Megumi said. "To hot for me to wear this," Zack said removing his black jacket. Kimmi put it in her backpack.

They headed to the hall to see a bridge of stairs over a lava. "I think its lava," Kiyo said. "No wander why its hot," Megumi said. "Remind you of something from the future Zack?" Leon asked. "Yeah, but I think I'll take quicksand over lava any day," Zack responded.

"Kiyo maybe we should look for another passage way to Zophis," Zatch said. "Yeah but chances are this is the only way to Zophis," Kiyo said. "At least we made it this far," Dr. Riddles said. "But at the same time we been lucky so far," Sunbeam said. "I don't like pushing luck," Rei said. "Guys let's go," Kiyo said.

They climb the stair like bridge to the passage on the other side. "Hey Kiyo why is it to hard to find Zophis?" Kanchome asked. "Well a castle is usually where a king lives, so who ever build these ruins wanted to make sure anyone going in them can't find him," Kiyo explained, "So they build it like a maze."

"But what happens when the king finds you?" a new voice asked. "That voice," Zatch responded. "This isn't good," Zack said. Zophis appeared above them. "Look out above us," Kiyo responded. "It been a while hasn't it Kiyo? And of course Lightning Blond from this era," Zophis said. "Zophis," Zatch and Kiyo responded. "Zophis," Megumi said. "Its him," Sunbeam said. "Zophis," Dr. Riddles finished.

"Hurry Kiyo we need a spell," Zatch said. "Sam us two," Leon responded summoning his rod. 'Zakerga' Kiyo and Sam shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and Leon's rod. Zophis disappeared and dodge the attacks. He reappeared behind them laughing. "So you, the one with the grey spellbook, is Samuel Belmont, hasty just like your parents not to mention rude," Zophis said, "I wanted to share conversation with you." "No way, there's nothing we want to talk to you about," Kiyo said. "Zophis, Zophis," Zatch said. "Dad calm down," Zack said. "You two Kiyo," Sunbeam responded.

"Say the fact Zophis appeared right in front of us might mean something," Dr. Riddles said, "Maybe there's something ahead he doesn't want us to see." "No that's not the case," Rei said. "I see you know about why I'm here," Zophis said.

"Zophis, you better free the people and mamodos you're manipulating, right now," Zatch said. "Didn't I advise you to get rid of those worthless emotions?" Zophis asked, "Ah lightning blond you don't realize the situation you and your friends are in." Kiyo was shock by it. "I can see all your movements and since I don't see anymore intruders I say you don't have anymore companions to save you, this time," Zophis said.

Kiyo figure out Zophis plot against them the whole time. "You wanted to know why I decided to appear in front of you?" Zophis asked aiming. "Arrow climb on," Rei said kneeling down for Arrow. 'Random' Koko shouted from somewhere. A explosive beam fired from Zophis hand and hit one of the pillars. He kept firing and destroying the bridge. "The reason why I appear was to say goodbye to you in person," Zophis said. Then the bridge started breaking apart on them.

* * *

**A/N:** Long update I know. But I been on a row. I'm on Fall break and this makes 4 stories I updated this week. Anyways with the poles for 'Ninjas in the mamodo battle' 'Travel Through Time 2' and Cardcaptor Sora. Since Travel through time 2 and Ninjas in the mamodo battle started as a tie, I would post both but considering Travel Through Time 2 and Cardcaptor Sora was also close, and that Travel Through Time 2 has to wait for this story is finish I'll do Cardcaptor Sora for those who voted for it and Travel Through Time 2 so they have at least something to enjoy until this one is completed.

Also there is another poll on my account asking out of the 22 stories that were posted, I want to know which one is your favorite over all. Just one vote this time though. It'll appear even after another poll appeared and end and more options will appear when more stories has appear on my list.


End file.
